wake up, damn it!
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: after heavy in consequences battle there is nothing more to do than lick the wounds clean.     epilogue is up
1. Rex: Caba Luna

Disclaimer: I do not own Generator REX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked R rather than PG.

A/N1: The idea came to while listening to the "uncle John from Jamaica" by Vengaboys and glancing over the ending of Repomen

A/N2: since most of the people seemed to be quite disturbed by the Spanish spelling(César ) of Caesar's name (for me, personally, it doesn't matter much) and IMDb(dot)com stated that Caesar is Caesar, I guess I had no other choice than change the spelling... och my!

* * *

><p><strong>Wake up, damn it!<strong>

Chapter one: Rex - Caba Luna

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

><p>Rex felt pain and tiredness wearing off quickly. It was soon replaced with pleasant feelings - the warm sand, salty taste of the sea and the quiet, steady sound of crashing waves. Rex felt tired as if waken from long and much too realistic nightmare: Six, with broken legs was crawling in dirt to reach his katanas. Noah grasping in his shaking hands a providence gun specially upgraded for him by Caesar. Older Salazar, curled to himself, was lying in brownish puddle - a grotesque mixture of mud and his own blood - clutching his heavily bleeding, right side.<p>

But, what do you know? maybe it was a bad dream after all, that came to people after eating too much before sleep. That would be nice for a change.

He opened his eyes slowly, savouring the peacefulness - He remembered this cost.

"Hello _Mijo_" came Caesar's joyful voice. "how are you feeling?"

"Caba Luna? really?" Rex asked taking offered a mango smoothie from his brother's grasp.

"Caba Luna? never heard of it" Caesar shrug his arms.

Rex took a slip of the smoothie, he had to admit it was creamy. Yet there was something odd filling the air.

They were alone. At the beach. During summer holiday.

"where are all the people?" He asked. The older man immediately stopped drinking his drink.

"I should be telling you this in a subtle way, but well..." the scientist started "I guess, you're sure, I suck at subtle talks"

"Caesar ? you're talking gibberish again!" suddenly Rex felt heavy in his stomach

"Rex, my little brother, you're dying" The drink slip from younger's grasp, hitting the sand soundlessly, the mango pulp quickly sinking into the white, hot sand.

"I'm dead?" the younger Salazar asked surprised "but..."

"not dead - dying" Caesar corrected "that's a difference"

"but... How?"

"look, I'm just your consciousness self-defence, I know only what you are aware of," The man admitted, Rex had no idea how, but Caesar held out another mango smoothie for him "yet, without this place and me, right now you would be coming through hell"

"so" teen began taking the drink from man's hand "all of this is… like a bunker?"

"you could say that"

"all I have to do now it's sit here and wait - till I die or survive?"

"it's more comfortable than waiting in the narrow, pitch-black tunnel for the light"

after a while of silence Caesar took out a small radio and turned it on. Rex eyes winded in realization as from the old-school device went, now improved, rock version of song about an uncle from Jamaica. Rex took the radio in his hands and tried to change the channel, yet, no matter how hard he searched, every radio station had the same awesome, yet annoying tune.

Teenager looked quizzically at his older brother.

"what's happening here it's combination of your old memories with new ones" the scientist said after a while, toying with a paper umbrella in his drink "the song is one of pieces of puzzle witch forms your mind's ideal hiding place"

"as I said" Caesar continued "I've never been to Caba Luna, yet here we are - if the was about to take place those... 5 years earlier and wasn't 'obscured' by your later experiences - we would be now at the Baltic sea, I would be 21, except of 25, the song would be sung by Vengaboys and the last thing you would like to do was listening to my explanations"

"what about parents then?" Rex asked with hope in his voice "are they going to come over?"

"I hope not" Caesar , again out of nowhere, put on a pair of sunglasses - which were looking like Six's - on his nose.

Rex darted angry look at the man.

"The Hispanic version of Holiday might be interesting but Six's... not so much - you're too confused over that delicate matter, that's why your subconsciousness decided to spare you the drama projecting me instead…"

As Caesar said nothing more, Rex put on his goggles and leaned back on the lounger. Finally enjoying the sun. He closed his eyes feeling drowsy again.

When Rex woke up again he wished he could come back to his little bunker-beach…

* * *

><p>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and _**appreciated**_!


	2. Caesar: corridor

Disclaimer: I do not own Generator REX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked R rather than PG.

* * *

><p><strong>Wake up, damn it!<strong>

Chapter two: Caesar - corridor

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

><p>Caesar was half-sitting, half-lying on one of the chairs at the corridor leading to the surgery-room at the Providence facility. The blood from his cut head was dripping onto his already soiled jacket, from which torn, at the side hole, was gaping nasty, ragged, bleeding flesh. The blood of the gash was already seeping through his pants dripping to the white tiles forming a small, thick, brownish-red puddle underneath the chair. The scientist was grasping a stander containing several dips stuck to his forearm.<p>

From time to time another Providence medic tried to convince him to leave his post and let them take care of him. Yet the man refused to move any farther from the ward as long as his brother's life was at stake.

He didn't want to loose Rex ever again.

The Mexican didn't even notice Dr. Holiday as she approached him.

"Caesar ?" She called softly, placing her hand on his.

"I'm not leaving" he answered hoarsely turning his head toward her. He was pale with circles under his eyes. His forehead was covered with cold sweat.

"I know" she replied softly showing him a medical kit in her hands "I've decided to patch you up here."

Holiday put on surgical gloves and opened the kit. After cleaning the wound she started stitching. She noticed as the man did not even flinch as she pierced his skin with a needle. It was suspicious, since, as she saw in his medical rapport, Caesar had refused to take neither any painkillers nor rest – while adrenaline rush couldn't be that strong after such a long time. With her small, medical flash-light she checked the other scientist's pupils - they were just tiny dots not reacting to any light.

"Caesar , you really have to rest properly!" Holiday warned trying to hide spiking in her panic. Male scientist closed his eyes.

"no, till I'm sure Rex is safe" The man replied as he massaged his temples with his blood stained hands leaving red smears on his skin.

"you're insane Caesar !" Holiday exclaimed as she cut the medical thread. "you are in no condition to push yourself any..."

"could you bring me some tea?" Caesar asked out of blue cutting into the woman's sentence. He closed his eyes again – the intense light of fluorescent lamps seemed to hurt man's eyes.

Holiday sighed heavily, she wasn't sure if the Mexican really wanted to drink or he just wanted to get rid of her. But fearing he might just kick the bucket, she fetched a nurse. Having no other choice than wait, she continued patching up the older Salazar.

The female scientist was so preoccupied by work that when she looked at Caesar for the second time he was starting his another tea - or was it still the first? Holiday wasn't sure.

As she successfully finished working on major wounds covering her colleague and was about to start stitching the minor yet deep ones, the doors of surgery-room whizzed open revealing blood covered surgeon. She took off his glasses and glanced over two scientists.

"Boy's status is critical but steady" the surgeon announced "due this we decided to put him into comatose state - so he won't wake up till we made sure he's life is not endangered"

The smile appeared at Holiday's face. She turned to the Mexican scientist.

"Caesar , did you hear that? Rex will be fine" The man didn't reply, his eyes closed, head resting low on his chest.

"Caesar ?" Holiday tapped the man's cheek lightly "Caesar ! Wake up! damn it!"

The surgeon hurried to the Salazar and placed her fingers over his neck checking the vitals.

"we have to act quickly"

* * *

><p>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and _**appreciated**_!


	3. Six: EW

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

A/N1: it was suppose to be two shot… but since you seem to like this story and I have my own plot bunnies jumping around my brain I've decided to let them hop around freely

A/N2: the medical terms... they've killed my brain

* * *

><p><strong>Wake up, damn it!<strong>

Chapter three: Six – E.W.

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

><p>Not surprisingly the chaos spread across Providence Emergency Ward. Due the high number of wounded, the facility was extremely short on both medical staff and supplies. Six had nothing more to do than wait for someone to take proper care of him.<p>

The samurai felt helpless. Immobilized in the hospital bed among dozens of other Providence agents. His broken legs, already set but yet to be casted, were swollen and covered with all colors of bruises the human skin could achieve. The same yellowish-purple pattern was practically all over his body, marking broken bones, cuts and all other wounds he had received during the faithful battle.

So far only Bobo - wrapped up from head to toes in bandages - paid him a small visit. With his usual sarcastic wit he dared to call Six 'a rainbow', to which, the chimp received a precise hit with a bedpan right between the eyes. But that was all… no Holiday, Noah, Caesar… and, of course, Rex.

Herds of people were constantly running around man's bed not paying any attention to him. Lack of news were good in their own bad way – over years Six has learned that bad news travels way faster than good ones - no news meant no bad news.

But still, this, somewhat optimistic, knowledge didn't stop his from asking every less occupied nurse about current situation of anyone he remembered getting hurt.

Suddenly the doors busted open as several paramedics dashed to the room pulling a gurney with Holiday on top of it. The woman was kneeling on the device and with unknown to anyone, even herself, force was performing an CPR to… Rex?

Six blinked in surprise. No, it wasn't Rex, not only because of absence of goggles and red jacket but also the size of the body didn't match – the _man,_ had more 'sharper' features.

Caesar.

"nurse!" Six called watching as doctors and nurses were working on the older Salazar. A blonde woman, no older than 23, turned to Six's direction and after checking she's not needed at the right moment came to samurai's bed - there was fear in her blue eyes and name 'Rose' printed on her name-tag.

"what's wrong with him?" Six asked knitting his eyebrows "Last time I saw him he was… in better shape"

The woman darted a quick glance at the scene behind her.

"Mr. Salazar… had a hypovolaemic shock" she said weakly "if not doctor Ho-" The girl's sentence was cut short by head surgeon's angry voice calling her back. The blonde run to her rightful place completely forgetting about Six.

Six leaned back on his bed and tried to calm the train of thoughts. He wished he could focus hard enough to escape to the memories full dusty books of One's room.

Recall all those chats he had with his mentor over cup of heated up sake.

Unfortunately Six was unable to fall into meditation-like trance. Groans and moans of wounded in overcrowded ward, shouting doctors, whizzing of charging defibrillators, beeping of life supporting machines, clinking of metal against metal, wet sounds of medics digging into flesh, the smell of antiseptic, blood … the odour of death! All sensations made samurai's head spin and force Six's bile to raise up his throat and then leave unpleasant burning feeling when the man swallowed it.

Six wished he could just walk away to his room – always arranged, peaceful and quiet. He might even finally start to read all those weird looking graphic-novels about that '_rabbit bodyguard_' Rex had been giving him for various occasions.

But he couldn't.

Six glanced at unconscious Caesar pinned down to the medical bed by life supporting machines.

Then at Holiday, curled up in the chair next to older Salazar's bed, her head hidden in her hands.

Last but not least, he looked at his own reflection at the nearest stainless steel surface - stripped from his torn suit with his broken shades taken off… He didn't look like a sixth most dangerous man on the planet any more – rather like a ordinary man with broken bones and black-eye.

* * *

><p>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and _**appreciated**_!


	4. Holiday: ICU

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

A/N1: continuation of "learn medical terms with your-biohazardous-friend and generator rex"

A/N2: a brew made of Melissa leaves is widely known for it's calming properties.

A/N3: EW stands for Emergency Ward while ICU for Intensive Care Unit.

A/N4: Placebo effect(AKA Placebo[yes, exactly! like THE alternative-rock band] or sugar pills) is a sham or simulated medical intervention to exhibit positive results because the recipient believes that it will work

A/N5: I don't know Spanish at all but I hope the piece of lullaby I found is more or less correct(yeah, copy-paste is my friend)

A/N6: this chapter was partly inspired by the fact that ZAG-RS and Holiday share the same voice actor (so probably Violetta Salazar would too)

* * *

><p><strong>Wake up, damn it!<strong>

Chapter four: Holiday - ICU

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

><p>Everyone knew Holiday was on the brink of mental stability. Not only that the only piece of her 'old family' - her sister - had been killed but also because all members of her 'new family' was either gravely wounded or dying. The nurses had been trying to force some sedatives into her but to no avail. The woman just kept sitting next to Caesar's bed watching the white wall in front of her. Everyone from the staff sighed relieved when it was Six who, after finally being properly man-handled, asked her to come over and forced a mug of steaming Melissa brew to her hands. Medics doubted that this 'old-school' technique would really help Holiday directly in any way but still, the good old Placebo effect definitely could.<p>

Friends didn't said anything to each other for a while, Six leaned over his bed and, for the first time since forever, lit a cigarette. He inhaled the smoke greedily and closed his tired eyes. Holiday was sitting on the chair next to him with her shaking hands grasping the mug.

"don't worry about any of the Salazars" He said after a while of silence, shaping circles from the smoke "_fools are always lucky_ - as the proverb says"

Her lips curled upwards in small smile. She took a slip of the herbal tea.

Suddenly doors burst open as one of the paramedics stormed in. His eyes were widen in shock, his toothpaste-green uniform stained with reddish, bloody spots - he glanced over the ward as if searching for help. After spotting both Six and Holiday he rushed to their direction.

"Doctor Holiday!" paramedic gasped, grasping her arm, pulling her from Six's calm aura "we need your help!"

.

.

Every Providence Medic appreciated Rex's healing factor. The boy was able to lick from almost every wound with just minimum of their assistance. No matter how dangerous or complicated the wounds were – Rex's nanites were working like his small personal EW. Yet even if great, there was one thing the same medics hated with their whole hearts.

As quickly as Rex's body was fighting all diseases and poisons. The same went with painkillers, medications and other aesthetics'. There had been several cases in which Rex, just out of blue, had woken up on the operating table in the middle of surgery, his heart racing at dangerous peace, his throat howling in agony. At the times like this Rex either had tried to escape from under doctors' hands or even use his E.V.O. powers against them in blind self-defense. The worst part of it was that once Rex regained his consciousness there is no way to sedate him back without any further harm to him.

The best case scenario – which every medic was always praying for in such situations - was when the curing E.V.O. would loose consciousness by himself.

As Holiday dashed through ICU doors Rex was trashing around the bed screaming in agony - EKG was beeping in dangerous pace as teenagers fight or flight response forced his heart to pump blood at faster pace.

Medics were standing aside with the helplessness written all over their faces while paramedics tried to pin the teenager down to the operating table. During this struggle several stitches snapped, re-opening the wounds. Seeping blood stained sheets with red spots, smears and grotesque palm prints.

Holiday hurried to Rex, cupping his head in her shaky hands - bending over so only her face would be in the teen's view.

"it's all right Rex; Calm down so I can help you" she said calmly

Rex seemed to be deaf to woman's pleas. Trying to wiggle out from her steel grip.

"_Mijo_" Holiday tried to mimic Caesar's accent "please, calm down"

Rex immediately stopped and looked over Holiday. His eyes were watery and feverish from received wounds.

"_mama_?" Rex murmured in hoarse voice "mum…it hurts"

Holiday halted, taken aback. That was the line she shouldn't be crossing - to pretend someone she's definitely not, but Rex needed help - at any form.

"I know..._hijo_" Holiday said softly yet bitterly, stroking teen's hair "but you have to be brave - it all will be over soon"

"you're always saying that" the E.V.O. moaned as one of the medics from the staff started to fix Rex's re-opened wounds "like the last time when you were injecting those little machines"

Holiday looked at teenager with wide eyes - she never viewed Rex's nanite injection as painful experience - furthermore Caesar always had been highlighting that it was necessary procedure for him to survive. Woman swore to herself that right after older sibling's woke up she's going to question him about the necessary details.

"where is _César_?" Rex asked "He promised me he will be here when I wake up"

"Caesar..." she began hesitantly - how the hell she was suppose to explain barely living teenager that it was him who almost cut his own brother into half. "Caesar... he's sick"

Rex fixed his hazed eyes on her. His brows furred as he had hard time with grasping the simplicity of her words.

Holiday looked into his deep brown eyes. Rex was still just a kid – his hardships shouldn't be whole magazine of bullets in his back or fighting monsters to which even grown up men would piss their pants!

"It hurts" pained cry and sudden move snatched her from musing. Rex jerked away from the medic working on him, curling more to himself as his nerve was stabbed accidentally. Holiday darted an angry look at the man in charge who sighed deeply in response.

"Please Rex" the woman pleaded stroking teen's black hair "you need to go to sleep"

Suddenly an idea struck her – a small, minor detail which had hid itself at the back of her mind. A snippet about Rex's past mentioned incidentally by Caesar during one of their coffee and work ridden nights. She wiped teenager's tears away and kissed his forehead – the only gesture from her bitter-sweet childhood she remembered receiving from her workaholic parents.

Then she closed her eyes and began to sing

„_Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor_

_Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón,_

_que tengo que hacer…"_

* * *

><p><em>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and _**appreciated**_!_


	5. Noah: Bed

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

A/N1: Rex in Latin means _king_.

A/N2: sorry if you find this chapter a little bit… scattered. Believe me, I wanted it this way… somehow.

A/N3: this is next to last chapter. So as you've already deducted, in the last one will be (most likely) White Knight's turn. Stay tuned!

* * *

><p><strong>Wake up, damn it!<strong>

Chapter five: Noah - bed

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

><p><em>Noah hadn't been expecting that to happen. Actually no-one in providence had – even HoliSar - as Rex's been jokingly calling his brother and Holiday's collaboration.<em>

_Yet it happened and nobody knew how or why. Whole providence wasn't prepared for such a threat - It was Rex himself, who, from unknown to anyone reason slipped away – his eyes blank, glowing blue just like the sci-fi-like vein pattern on his skin. Standing on the artificially created hill of petting zoo Rex emitted animal like, pain-filled cry which made all E.V.O.s nearby turn to him and start to howl and roar in union._

_Rex's sudden cry became theirs._

_They accepted him, like newly crowned King._

_It was Caesar who acted first. As he dashed past Noah, accidentally exchanging with him a quick worried glance, the blond knew the man was, at least a little, aware of what was happening. Salazar hurried to his younger brother, tripping over roots, getting hit by branches which were leaving reddened lines on his skin. During the madman dash older sibling was constantly shouting something, it could be Spanish or his usual, heavily accented, English._

_When Caesar finally reached his destination and grabbed his brother's shoulder to shake the teenager awake, the younger sibling, to everyone's utter horror, slashed the scientist side with the half-morphed BFS. The blood immediately gushed from torn flesh spilling under Rex's feet._

_After a split second of absolute stillness, shocked Caesar dropped to his knees, screaming in pain. The teen watched mesmerized as the puddle of his brother's blood under his feet was getting bigger._

_Then the hell began._

_Bobo was first to start, maybe as Rex's best E.V.O. friend or because of something different and deeper, it was hard to tell. Truth to be told within first minutes the chimpanzee shot-dead several of Providence top agents._

_Noah didn't know how much time had passed - the feeling of slow motion was overwhelming. Yet the time came back in a flash when he felt a cold metallic weight in his grasp - Providence gun. One of the agents forced the weapon to his shaking hands. Commands were muffed by man's mask but the training in Basic taught him exactly how to act: _shoot to kill_._

_So that was what he was doing right now. Aim and shoot, aim and shoot... till you run out of enemies to kill or till they kill you- Noah was glad that petting zoo was mostly fauna and flora populated area. The sole idea made the work easier. He always had been feeling better in shooting to over-sized bunny on steroids rather than mutated mail-man._

_At first it was hard to grasp what exactly was happening at the artificial jungle, who was a friend and who's a foe. Noah could only dart quick glances around the place between finishing E.V.O.s off:_

_Rex was still standing an the hill not even moving an inch - like a medieval-era king commanding a battle from afar with blue vein-like connection as his heralds._

_Fallen Caesar looked like a grotesque bloody offering under Rex's feet._

_Six trying with all his might to stop himself from howling in agony - his face twisted with pain, as enormous tree E.V.O. – Was it's name Blinky? Noah wasn't sure - after trapping him in it's branches, crushed his bones as if they were dried up straws._

_Holiday's sister. The spider E.V.O. was freed from the Hold by Rex's technopathy. Most likely to execute higher cause._

_Six's katanas slipped from his grasp and almost soundlessly hit the ground as the pain loosened his muscles, fogged his mind._

_Caesar who, after gathering all his willpower stood up and steadied himself with his brother frame, pinned Rex close to him - in the warm, brotherly embrace._

_After a minute of confusion over being released from her prison the Spider spotted her older sister being in the trouble and without hesitation, she threw herself in Doctor's defense._

_The green samurai was thrown several meters away - loosing any chance to get his weapons back any time soon._

_Within minutes Holiday's sister's head was literally smashed by Rhino-E.V.O.. Her remains soiled the older sister's face and clothes - the blood gushed from the opened up neck._

_Then everything went dead still as the series of gunshots, the one so ordinarily used by average criminals, were heard. Someone emptied whole magazine on Rex's back - the bullets dug into the flesh, crushing bones and tearing internal organs in their way._

_Only Holiday's spasmodic sobs were hearable as she was mourning over her sister's corpse. Holiday didn't even notice ..._

_Blood was gushing from Rex's body leaving almost invisible stains on his red jacket._

_The tears were streaming down Caesar's cheeks, forming a cleaner paths at his dust and blood covered face. The older brother's lips were moving slightly above Rex's earlobe as Hispanic scientist was whispering comforting words, just like the older brother soothing his crying younger sibling over scratched knee._

_All E.V.O.s started to howl and roar in union trashing around as if they were sharing the same pain with their King._

_Noah was first to turn his head to the shooter's direction - to his utter horror it was White Knight in his non-magnetic suit._

_Rex's eyes stopped glowing, the 'veins' disappeared, snapping the connection with other E.V.O.s the younger Salazar blinked several times and looked around the petting zoo with his clouded brown eyes - giving an impression as if he had been violently woken from a long dream._

_Six took off his broken shades - his black eyes widened in horror were darting from White Knight to Rex and back. Was his best friend mad? Killing human's only hope for salvation? _

_White Knight was smirking victoriously – like someone who knew all along. Someone who planned this bloody grotesque just to prove his point – the leader's wide, somehow maniacal, grin made Noah nauseous. How come he used to work for such a cruel man?_

_If Noah was close enough or could read from Rex's lips he could catch the weirdest words spoken on the brink of death; right before teenager's eyes rolled back and body went limp he's murmured:_

**"Caba Luna? really?"**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Noah's eyes snapped open, he darted his tired look at the clock. It was 3rd in the morning. The blond was laying in his own bed curled up, the covers wrapped tightly around him forming a safe, white cocoon. Nixon was the first person released from the medical ward – just few hours after everything was over – apart of minor scratches and bruises there was no significant harm of his body. When his over-worked mother finally come back home he could simply lie that all the 'wounds' were the result of a fight with his friend.

Which, in general, wouldn't be so much of the lie anyway.

Noah, closed his eyes, hoping to fall into dreamless sleep.

But his mind kept repeating the battle over and over again… like a broken record.

* * *

><p><em>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and _**appreciated**_!_


	6. White Knight: Shower

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

A/N1: Ok, so here is the last part of the fic. Where we learn some more about what and who caused the whole mess.

A/N2: I wanted to thank all the people who were commenting and supporting me with this piece – especially _**Peacexfreedom **_and _**MarchingTrumpetGirl**_.

A/N3: yeah, White Knight/ZAG-RS is one of my dirty, little, secret GR OTPs.

A/N4: shhh... maybe I'll write short epilogue - but I'm not yet sure of that

* * *

><p><strong>Wake up, damn it!<strong>

Chapter six: White Knight – shower

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

* * *

><p>White Knight watched as Caesar with all his might tried to prevent himself and his younger brother from hitting the ground.<p>

Older Salazar never stopped to amaze him - with such serve bleeding the man should drop dead three times already but the scientist refused to die; gathering the last energy he had in himself as he saw running toward him Noah.

Nixon had so much potential. All wasted for such irritating filth.

White Knight didn't intended to see the end of the story – it didn't matter for him. The more he was outside his office the more he had chance that he could get infected – if not by nanites then maybe by other germs floating around.

He couldn't wait till he get back to his room: white and, more importantly, sterile.

.

.

"**good evening. white knight, sir. how may i assist you**?" came beautiful, comforting yet somehow metallic voice of ZAG-RS as White Knight stepped inside his office. He gestured his newest guardian to take suit and put it away.

Then he sat by his desk, took a pale cookie from white ceramic plate and nib at it. The naniteless snack was just as tasteless as naniteless milk he was constantly drinking – but White didn't mind as long as his food was safe.

After a while ZAG-RS returned to her location by the door and waited for either his next command or a nanite or two for her to decontaminate.

White loved this robot - she was one of those rare things for which he was glad that Caesar joined Providence. After receiving her wreckage Hispanic scientist not only repaired ZAG-RS but upgraded her hardware and software (and whatever other '_–wares'_ she had inside) with lot's of useful programming; adding even minor details… like ability of playing chess.

_But he's dead now__, he won't built anything anymore_ – White heard a female Voice – the melancholic tone was different, maybe due it's livelily, but without a doubt it belonged to ZAG-RS. Knight darted a quick glance toward the A.I. but nothing signified that she'd spoken anything by her own programming.

The man came back to the work and scanned the few sheets of paper before him, he knew it's content way too well. After Caesar agreed to stay, White Knight forced the older Salazar to make accessible to the data about how he made Rex obey his 'orders'. Totally innocent, somehow absentminded, scientist wasn't hard to persuade. Within couple of days full report was lying neatly on White Knight's desk, full of colorful charts and technical drawings. Within another couple of days Providence leader's trustworthy scientists – who seemed to hate E.V.O.s as much as him – began their work to change Rex into mindless war-machine.

Everything seemed to go in the right direction; he would get what he wanted without anyone suspecting anything. Even Six remained clueless for the time being!

_Because of __this stupid papers at least dozen or so people are _**dead**_, with my sons among them_ – female voice attacked again. Her tone was more sorrowful than before. Was ZAG-RS holding back her tears? He wondered why she called the Hispanic siblings her sons.

Yet, the idea of Rex finally doing his job was so overwhelming. For the first time since he was trapped in his office White Knight felt… happy – he even agreed to this stupid 'picnic' they'd arranged at the Petting Zoo.

Sadly the same time when Rex was munching another sandwich at said 'picnic' in the middle of the Zoo (snarling at Noah's coarse jokes) one of said scientists pushed the wrong button - causing Rex to… act like he did those several minutes ago. All glowing and rampaging. Still, scary at first, the sole idea of having all E.V.O.s at his command fascinated him.

_How could you kill such nice kids_ – the voice insisted again, perfectly guessing what was twirling inside albino's head – _you've wasted your only hope for a clean World you so eagerly wanted to have._

Suddenly, even knowing he **was** clean as if he didn't leave this chamber 10 minutes ago, he felt an urge to take a shower. As if the state of his cleanness wasn't enough. That there was a way to be even cleaner.

He stormed to his small bathroom located at the back of his office and literally ripped his clothes from himself, few buttons snapped and hit the floor with quiet jingling. Seconds after, ZAG-RS followed her owner to pick up the laundry and put it to right slot in the bathroom's wall so they would be handled with right care.

White Knight stepped to the shower cabin and pushed a tab - scorching water immediately hit his skin. His body instinctively ducked from a hot spray but he forced himself to stay under the shower. After a minute or so he began his two hours long cleaning routine. Using various soaps and other washing supplies to be sure no germs were on his skin.

He scrubbed himself thoughtfully not missing even the inch. The constant rubbing made his skin pink. When he was finally done, he took a while to observe the water under his feet as it twirled in the drain – to his both confusion and horror - it was rusty-red. The color was heavily contrasting at the whiteness oh both his milk white skin and shower's ceramic bowl.

Blood – the man thought, inspecting his body searching for any cuts - but finding none – wasn't blood thicker than water?

Then suddenly he remembered. The sorrowful voice of ZAG-RS… the mother - Violetta Salazar! But that was just a ridiculous – "the ghost in machine" was something strictly out of fiction! Yet the affection Caesar was showing to the machine was not - the way the scientist was checking every screw and cable or how his lips seemed to curl upward in a warm comforting smile: as if he was doing a check-up to a very fragile and sensitive being. Maybe the love for his mother brought her back – Knight once read a story like this in the newspaper – and now since they are dead, Violetta was going to haunt him forever.

White Knight stormed out of the bathroom slipping slightly with his wet feet over white tiles. After reaching the desk he pushed communicator's button to connect with the first person who picked up the phone.

"erm…" the tired voice began "it's Capitan Callan, how may I help You, sir?"

"Captain!" White tried his best to hide desperation in his voice "what's their status!"

"I'm sorry, White Knight, sir" Callan answered uncertain "Who's status?"

"Rex's and Salazars's!" White Knight almost shrieked, why out of blue his best solider turned out to be a complete retard!

Callan lowered a device for a while causing a silence. The leader could hear a rustling of Capitan's uniform thought. An unpleasant scratching of material against plastic phone. After few seconds which were agonizingly slow for White – the solider brought de device back to his ear.

"their status is critical but steady… they are alive, sir" the man finally said "if you excuse me, sir. I have several corpses which need identification"

"yes, of course, Capitan" White Knight answered flatly then disconnected the call.

"did you hear that, Violetta?" man asked turning his head toward ZAG-RS "your sons are _**fine**_"

But the A.I. remained silent - like the whole time since White Knight entered the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and _**appreciated**_!__**_  
><em>**_


	7. Callan: Kitchen

_Disclaimer:_ I _do not_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked R rather than PG.

* * *

><p><strong>Wake up, damn it!<strong>

Epilogue: Captain Callan - Kitchen

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

After the incident in Petting Zoo nothing was like it used to be. Providence – once more or less enjoyable military based facility - turned into cold grave-like trap with zombie-like residents who used to fulfill their orders with passion and determination – nowadays the same orders were treated like distressful necessity.

It was 3 a.m. in the morning and Callan felt like insomniac as it was 5th night in the row in which Providence captain was tossing and turning in his bunk unable to fall asleep.

The blond man silently crept to the Providence common kitchen to heat himself some milk – the treatment always worked on him when he was kid – so the man hoped that about 20 years later, in those desperate times, it would work once more. Searching trough several cupboards he dug up a small pan from under a pile of other pots. Callan poured to it some milk and turned on a small stove.

Captain stood there next to the stove watching intensively the milk with his sharp brown eyes – if only look could…

After years of serving Providence he could sense - in the creepy-feeling-on-the-neck kind of way - that the bad things were happening within the organization.

It was hard to tell when exactly this madness began or who started it all. Maybe there was no 'patient zero' this time.

.

From time to time, Callan stirred the milk with a wooden ladle so it wouldn't get burn.

The first person Providence agent noticed to act differently was Rex. Not only he was much quieter and serious - completely abandoning his 'field trips' along with other activities which 'kept him sane' but the teenager had something akin to 'blackouts' – mostly during missions – out of blue Rex would just halt in the middle of the battle to start acting like a lifeless puppet controlled by invisible strings. But who was pulling them at those times? Callan would give away everything to know.

He tried to approach doctor Holiday about that suspicious matter but, and that was Callan's second discovery, when he looked into the woman's reddened, circled eyes Callan knew she would be no good. Holiday was working for Providence for a sake of her sister. Without her presence as a fuel… it would be better for the Organization to let her go. Or the best for both sides would be if the young doctor found another fuel to run on.

.

The milk was almost ready – good.

.

During first few days filled with hopeless wanders around the Providence corridors Callan noticed the third abnormality – Lack of Rex's older brother. It's not that Caesar was easy to spot outside his lab. But it was possible as there was no restroom in his lab. Suddenly captain noticed that the last time he came across the Hispanic scientist was when he was pinned down to a hospital bed due his injuries. After Salazar was signed out from the hospital ward he was nowhere to be found… or more likely, everyone knew where the man was, but no one had enough courage to check what exactly he was doing.

Even Six was acting weird. Weirdness in his case was that the green samurai… was his perfect self. Six was acting exactly like he did when Rex wasn't part of the Providence yet and White Knight was just a 'germaphobic side-kick'. Of course for newbies and rookies strict, punctual, perfectly ironed by-the-book Six was marvelous sigh to watch – especially on the women part of the crew. For Callan, he was merely a shadow of his own good old self. Six was nothing of the man he used to be. Lack of both sarcastical banterings with Bobo and make believe unconcern about Rex was so wrong as if seeing him in clothes different that green suit.

The worst part, however, was noticing how satisfied White Knigh had became. For the first time since he was trapped in his fancy office everything went his way. Providence was working how, in White's opinion, should have from the start. White would smirk or even smile during mission briefings. He would finally look brighter at the future. He seemed not to notice that he has no-one to laugh with – as always Providence leader was perfectly fine by himself.

.

A tangy burnt smell hit Callan's nostrils – snapping him out of musing. Surprised he looked into the pan finding only brownish crust of something that was suppose to be a heated milk. Callan sighed deeply, putting the pan away to the sink, having no patience to prepare anything anymore.

He glanced over the pile of dirty dishes – wasn't it Kenwyn Jones' turn to wash them? Callan swore to himself that tomorrow morning young lieutenant would receive a scold of her life.

Because, life could be hard, people could change or even die while circumstances change by 180 degree but duty, no matter how hard of ridiculous, have to be carried on no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <em>_**welcomed**__ and __**appreciated**__!_


End file.
